Blown Away
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Amilia Rose 'Arnold' Shiba just want everything in Oaklahoma to get blown away.Song-fic to Carrie Underwood's Blown Away.


Blown Away

_Dry lightning cracks across the sky_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

Dry lightning cracked across the sky as thriteen year old, Amilia Rose "Arnold" (or actually Shiba), made her way home from school. The storm clouds gathered around in her eyes.

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Momma was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain_

_In Oaklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind _

_In Oaklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

Her 'dad' was mean and abusive, while her mother was an angel in the ground. Her father killed her when she was seven when he found out that she wasn't really his daughter. And that's when he turned abusive. He would hit and rape her almost everynight. But on somenights, she was only screamed at.

The weather was calling for many, many, twisters that evening. She prayed blow them down.

They lived in Oaklahoma, but their wasn't enough rain to wash out the sins and there's not enough wind to rip the nails out of the house.

_Shatter every window til it's all blown away_

_Every brick_

_Every board_

_Every slammin' door _

_Blown away_

_Til there's nothin' left standin'_

_Nothin' left of yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whisky memory blown away_

_Blown away_

She hoped everything was blown away. All the windows, bricks, board, slammin' door, tear soaked whiskeys. All of it. Gone.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

That evening, like the weather predicted, the sierns wailed out. She didn't try to wake her drinken passed out dad who was on the couch. As wrong as it was, she wanted him dead.

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

So, Amilia ran out and locked herself in their outside cellar and listened to the screaming wind. People would call this taking shelter. Amilia called it sweet revenge. Revenge for every beating. Every rape. Every yell. Every time he wasn't there. For killing her mom. All of it and more.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away_

_Every brick, _

_Every board, _

_Every slamming door blown away_

_Til there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away _

_Every brick, _

_Every board, _

_Every slamming door blown away _

_Til there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday _

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory _

_Blown away_

_Blown away_

_Blown away_

_Blown away_

_Blown away_

Her wish came true. When the next morning came, she left the cellar to find everything gone. Rescue crews were lifting her dead 'father' from the ruble. People started to come to her and offer her a place to stay.

"I have a place to stay, but I'm gonna need the money to get there. He's all the way in California, "Amilia told them.

Then she explained everything. How her 'dad' killed her father. How he abused her. Everything.

So, everyone scrapped up enough money to send her on a plane to California to go where she had to go.

So, after she got off the plane, she walked around until she found the man she was looking for.

Jayden Shiba.

He was in a very intense battle at the monment, so she didn't bug him until he got done. When they got done though, she went straight to him.

"Excuse me? You wouldn't happen to be Jayden Shiba, would you?"Amilia asked.

"Yeah, why?"Jayden asked her.

"I'm your daughter, "Amilia said.

"Pardon?"Jayden asked.

Then, Amilia explained everything. About how her mother was killed by her controllive husband one night when they tried to escape him to get to California. How abusive her 'father' was, especially after he found out he wasn't her father. Everything until the time of his death.

Jayden came over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"At least I still have a part of her with me, "Jayden said.

And everything back in Oaklahoma was blown away.


End file.
